Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos
Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (鋼の錬金術師 嘆きの丘（ミロス）の聖なる星, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Mirosu no Sei-naru Hoshi) is an animated movie based off the storyline of the manga and the second anime. It is the second film based on the popular Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, the first being Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. It premiered in Japan on July 2nd, 2011 and a subtitled version made its American premiere at Otakon in Baltimore. The movie was followed by a Q and A with the film's director Murata Kasuya. FUNimation released the English dub version of Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos in theaters in early 2012 and on DVD and Blu-ray in the spring. At the end of the last episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, an announcement was made declaring that a Brotherhood movie had been green-lit and would be coming to Japanese theaters at some point in the near future. On November 14, 2010, the movie website launched a teaser trailer stating that the movie's title would be Fullmetal Alchemist: Milos no Seinaru Hoshi and that it would be released in the summer of 2011. The film appears to take place before the series' finale, and involves movie-only characters and an original story, including what appears to be a werewolf-like chimera, an army of winged soldiers, an alchemist with a talent in water transmutations, and a mysterious castle named Table City. The film, contrary to many rumors, is animated and not live-action. By looking at the style of drawing and color, it is a definite departure from the style of both anime series and the manga. The colors are sharper, the style and color of Riza Hawkeye's eye is slightly different, the shape of Roy Mustang's eyes are different as well, Edward Elric's hair is usually outlined with a similar color of blond, but it is outlined with black similar to the first series of the Fullmetal Alchemist, and there are no "sharp edges" as the ends of everyone's hair is curved, giving it a blunt look. The animation is also much simpler and the frame rate is visible to the naked eye. Synopsis Characters *Ashleigh Crichton / Colonel Herschel *Julia Crichton *Atlas / Melvin Voyager *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric *Miranda *Raul / Alan *Chimera Werewolves *Vatanen *Peter Soyuz *Gonzales *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Winry Rockbell *Tony *Pedro *Graz *Sizzler *Alex Louis Armstrong *Karina *Heymans Breda *Vato Falman Trivia *Milos could also be seen as yet another Ishval, but pursued by a number of forces due to it being close to the Amestrian border but within Cretan territory. **Unlike Ishval, however, Milos was desired purely for the potential alchemic amplification any Sanguine Stars it could produce would give. *In a way, this film hearkens back to an image from the final arc of the first Fullmetal Alchemist anime series, in that Ed and Al find an abandoned city beneath the current Table City, and it seems that the underground city was either deliberately buried (both to hide it from the current population and also as part of its function in forging a Sanguine Star) or that it came to its current location because the original population of Table City created the cataclysm when they created a Star 400 years earlier, which drew the attention of the Cretans in the first place. 'Galleries' Videos File:Fullmetal Alchemist The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Trailer 2 for Fullmetal Alchemist The Sacred Star of Milos|Trailer #2 Images File:3D fma ssom Combo.jpg|The box art of the Sacred Star of Milos Blu-Ray. studying.png|Edward Elric asleep after being engrossed in the many readings from National Central Library. Fullmetal.Alchemist.SSoM.jpg|Promotional Poster Slums.png|Edward visit the slums of Milos. File:FMAB_Movie_Castle.png|A strange castle located in a desolate place which is a prototype version of Table City. trem-brothers1.png|Edward and Alphonse talk on the train. External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Anime Category:Movies